Seedlings obtained from collecting seed from open pollinated fruit during controlled hybridization. This new cultivar resulted from a controlled hybridization between the Asian plum genotype known as ‘213-UR-056’ (female progenitor) and the Asian plum genotype ‘178-R-01’ (Male progenitor). Both progenitors are non-patented genotypes that are currently used as recurrent parental in the breeding program of the University of Chile. The sexual crossing was performed in 2008 at Rinconada de Maipú, Metropolitan Region, Chile (latitude −33° 30′S, longitude −70° 48′W, altitude 654 m above sea level). This genotype was for the first time asexually propagated through grafting on ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock in the same field on 2011. The rootstock ‘Nemaguard’ is a chance seedling selected in 1959 by USDA, and it has never been patented. The invention described herein relates to the discovery and the asexual propagation through grafting on ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock of a new variety of Asian plum tree, Prunus salicina named ‘Sweet Pekeetah’. The resulting plants propagated true to type, demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.